


Forbidden Love

by MosImagination



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Greg, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Depression, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega John, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the omega verse world it is illegal for two alphas to breed and fall in love in. After Greg lestrade and Sherlock Holmes fell in love from the age of ten they were forced apart by the law. But during highschool Sherlock begun dressing like a female omega and wearing the pheromones. Greg and Sherlock begun sleeping together, before graduation they run away, and during this time Sherlock gets pregnant. And a pregnant alpha is a dead one, Greg is fearful and leaves Sherlock on his own as the pup within grows. This is how Sherlock found John and is now married to him, five beautiful pups together, but Greg returns and pulls Sherlock back in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a roleplay I did with a great role player. I copy and pasted all there was before she finally disappeared. This is for you Jackie mercy!

Sherlock walked into the music filled house, Greg had invited him to a party, the last week of their senior year was then and they were all celebrating. Sherlock was tall and thin with beautiful curves. He wore highs shorts that's show his bum perfectly. He also wore a long pink, loose sweater and cream heels. His hair was long and wavy, but still short like it was as he got older. The boy looked like the perfect image of a female omega.

The highly feminine, gay, alpha looked around, where was Greg? He chewed on his lower lip and smoothed out his loose pink sweater.

Greg was chatting with a cute little beta boy, enjoying the way he blushed every time the alpha even hinted at flirting. The moment Sherlock walked in, however, Greg forgot all about him and approached the beautiful omega. "Well hello~" he purred, resting a hand low on Sherlock's ass.

Sherlock giggled and hummed, "hey Greg, I hope I'm not too late. I had to make sure I was more than ready." He hummed, his long cream legs exposed, he had shaved them that day to make them even sexier for her.

"You definitely look /ready/..." Greg smirked, giving his arse a little squeeze. "Come dance with me, pretty thing..."

"Of course." He grabbed his hand and slowly walked with him to the dance floor, pushing his back to Greg's front and grinding slowly with him. Greg was there the moments Sherlock decided he was gonna become a female omega. This wasn't allowed, but of course many still did it.

"Don't you like girl Sherlock?" He calmly asked, noting each time he had walked towards Greg hen he was flirting and the alpha left them immediately to see Sherlock.

"Mmmm. I love it." Greg purred, running his hands over Sherlock's body greedily. "You smell incredible..."

"Oh ya...I put on some omega pheromones.." He giggled and kissed Greg's lips roughly. "Do you wanna see if they get you hard enough to knot me Greg?" He purred, nuzzling against him.

The alpha nodded eagerly, burying his face in Sherlock's neck and breathing in the scent of him greedily. "You are irresistible..." He pressed his hips more firmly against Sherlock's arse. "Feel it...? I'm so hard for you, Sherlock..."

"Oh Gregory!" He cried out, already in pleasure, "oh my...you're harder than ever tonight..." He kissed his lips, attacking his mouth hungrily. "Take me to your bedroom, show me how truly pleasing I am to you baby..." He moaned

Greg couldn't refuse an offer like that. He scent marked Sherlock before taking the pretty "omega's" hand and leading him upstairs to his four poster bed. "Everyone will know..." He smirked.

"Yes they will know baby.." He ground his hips against the others and moaned out a purr. He looked into Greg's eyes and laid on the bed, pulling him down with him and moaning sharply. "I'm your omega...."

"I'd love that..." Greg purred and eased Sherlock's legs apart. "Lemme grab a condom..."

"Baby...alphas can't get pregnant..we don't need a condom..." He purred, his short skirt lifting to reveal his light blue panties.

"I was playing along, Sherlock." Greg chuckled, kissing Sherlock deeply, raking his hands over the other young man's gorgeous body. "Mnn...can't wait to knot ya..."

Sherlock arched his back, their bodies messing together. "Oh Gregory...oh Gregory..." He wrapped his legs around Greg's waist. "Take off my panties...they're so wet for you.." Sherlocks cock was rock hard, he was ashamed of it...his hatred of being a alpha was at maximum.

"Oh, Sherlock..." Gregory purred, stroking Sherlock's entrance with two fingers, teasing him open. He shoved his panties out of the way feraly. "Want you so fucking bad...m-my knot's sore..."

"Let me see that strong little knot of your Gregory..." He moaned and panted, kissing the male excitedly, "I'll scream like an omega so everyone will be proud of you, the first one to bone someone at this party." He pushed down Greg's tight pants, marveling at his tent in the soft fabric of his boxers. He pulled the boxers down, gasping at the sight of the redden cock, "oh baby!" He cried in delight, rubbing the already inflating knot. "Now, right now Gregory!"

"Not so little anymore." Greg smirked, kissing him aggressively. "Fuck...fuck, Sherlock, that's sexy..." He pressed inside of him, moaning lowly. "Oh FUCK...!" Immediately, he began driving into Sherlock's body.

"Oh god!! Oh god!!" He screamed out loudly, the people downstairs cheering loudly. 

Sherlocks body bounced with Greg's strong thrusts, the alpha/omega panted and made sweet pleasure filled noises. The boy kissed Greg and pushed a hand to his lower back as he was lifted into the alphas lap. His stomach tightening and loosening in a way unknown to Sherlock.

Greg sat back on his knees, holding Sherlock flush against his body as he thrust into him, keeping him in his lap. "Fuck...fuck...!

"Ah!! Ah!!" He screamed, holding his lower back steadily, trying to take the thrusts in stride. This was not pain, but pleasure, and this feeling in his stomach was not what he would have ever imagined. Every gender was born with a womb, betas and alphas never tapped into using it, but this was different. If a alpha was gay his womb would open to the feeling of a alphas knot. This was Sherlocks womb opening and welcoming Greg's fertility.

"Take it..." Greg hummed, mouthing at Sherlock's throat.

"I am!" He moaned deeply, the alphas knot slamming into his entrance and stretching him wide with a loud scream. The crowd downstairs taking a hot with each of sherlocks screams. Sherlock leaned into Greg and bounced on his cock tiredly. "Alpha...alpha...I love you..." He whispered, his perfect wavy hair with the light blue bow in it messy from sex.

Greg gasped as he knotted deep inside of Sherlock, pumping him full of cum.

Sherlock rested against him, whimpering, "thank you Gregory..." He whispered, his womb storing his lovers cum and dropping one egg into the pool of it. Sherlock was slowly laid down, the male too weak to fight. "Don't just leave me.." He reached towards Greg.

Greg kissed him slowly. "You're welcome, my darling...that was so good...we have to go back to the party at some point."

"Please don't leave me alone...I mean something to you now right..." He whispered, holding Greg's hand. 

Sherlock had always been gay, his love of alphas always there but of course when the newest hot alpha joined his class in junior year Sherlock fell for him and was impressed to find out that he was also gay. They had turned into friends with benefits, banging each other often, but mostly when Sherlock transitioned into a alpha/omega female. But this would not last long, mostly after the lost of his one pup and Greg.

"Of course, Sherlock...you mean so much to me."

"I do...?" He smiled and kissed him, "you're the only gay alpha I've ever met...." He smiled and snuggled closer, "oh how lucky I am.."

"Of course you do!" Greg looked shocked and a little hurt. "Look, I know we get a little kinky, but sex with you is beautiful...because you're important to me."

"Oh Gregory..." He cupped his cheek and sighed happily. "You...you are my world..and the day I decided to dress and act like a omega you were right there, cheering me on and truly bringing me happiness." He hugged him and kissed him. "Lets lay here till your knot releases."

Greg nodded, smiling dopily. "That sounds perfect...god, it feels incredible inside of you..."

"You're just being sweet.." He whispered as they spooned. "Summer break is in two days..." He sighed, "lets run away for those two months..."

"I'd love that." Greg purred. "I'm not being sweet..."

He nods and held him close, sighing and relaxing. "We are Gonna... run away..." He whispered tiredly.

"We will. And we'll make love like this every night. And we can wander as an alpha and omega...you can dress like this every day if you'd like."

"Oh! Can I go but more of these clothes? I only have two other outfits because mummy and daddy don't approve.." He whispered sadly. "I get to be your omega for real...." He whispered tiredly with a smile. "I...I think I'm gonna take a nap..."

"I don't have much money...but I'll do my best to provide for you..." He kissed him lovingly. "...Don't you want to come dance with me...?" He looked hurt.

"Oh...I'm sorry baby." He sat up as they were pulled apart. "Greg, you are the sweetest alpha." He kissed him before standing and pulling back on his panties and fixing his skirt. "Come on!" He giggled and ran down stairs In his heels, the party goers cheering on the two sex goers.

Another pair brushed by Greg, giggling excitedly as they slipped upstairs together. The alpha just smiled, only interested in watching Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled, purring towards Greg, he paused in the middle of the dance floor, pulling the tall alpha against him and moaning as they grinded, Sherlocks lips achingly kissing him endlessly. "Oh baby...Greg why are you the man I was meant to meet..."

The small "omega" pressed closer to Greg, a few of these people knew Sherlock was an alpha, while a few were fooled by the pheromones. Gay alphas, omegas, or betas were against the law. But that was the fun part, having rough sex and remembering how they could convict you for it.

"Come on Greg...grind harder against me...make everyone know I'm yours.." He kissed his throat hungrily.

Greg grunted lowly and bucked his hips against Sherlock's, holding onto his arse as he did. "Mn...You're all mine...everyone sees it..." He smirked, pulling the "omega" flush against his body and grinding their hips together forcefully to the wild rhythm of the song. "They can probably smell the sex on you..." He growled. "My scent...they all know you took my knot."

"You're so pretty, Sherlock..." He hummed, rocking a little harder. "...Do you want me to call you something different, lovey? When you want to look like this, do you want a different name? Pretty little omega name..." He purred.

"But Sherlock is a pretty little omega name baby.." He moaned sweetly and begged for more attention. He kissed him roughly, while pressing his full form to the others. "I love you Gregory..." He relaxed into him. "I love you and only you." He murmured and held his hands, purring and licking his lips. 

~~~~~~

Greg was smoking on the hood of his car, sprawled out against the windshield. He was smiling to himself, thinking about his alpha-mate Sherlock. That beautiful creature was all he could think about half the time, perfect curly hair and that wonderful body, slim and curved and amazingly proportioned. Especially his arse... "Damn..." Greg chuckled to himself, sitting up and taking another hit, holding it deep in his lungs. He glanced around, still waiting in the abandoned lot for his lover to join him, eager to spend the night exploring yet another abandoned building they'd found.

Sherlock had taken the bus, the only transportation he could afford, he held his luggage, containing outfits and other necessities. The alpha 'omega' ran his his heels towards Greg's car. He grinned and dropped his luggage, jumping into his arms, he wrapped his thin legs around the other waist and kissed him eagerly. "Oh baby...I missed you all fucking day.." He kissed him forcefully, nipping at his plump lips and whining, feeling the others large hands cupping his ass. "Oh...oh..." He rolled his hips. "I wore my special panties for you tonight...I packed extra so we can just leave." He moaned into his mouth and begged for his lovers touches. "Don't I look beautiful? I put on some make up." He winked

Greg returned every kids with fiery desire, rough and more teeth than anything. He gave his arse a rough squeeze, moaning when Sherlock bit back. God, this little alphamega was hot as hell... "There my good little love." He purred, grinding against Sherlock and taking another long hit off the jay. He smiled against Sherlock's lip. "You look perfect...angelic..." He gripped Sherlock's hips hard.

"I can't wait to leave with you..."

"Oh fucking hell..." He cursed and moaned sharply, he was rock hard, his alpha cock pointing roughly into Greg's stomach, "shit..." He reached under his skirt to stroke it. "Gregory baby....take me inside and fuck me...I need it..." He whined like a pup. "Please.."

"Breed me...it's like I'm in heat when I'm around you..." He purred and slid a hand into Greg's trousers, massaging his cock. "Please please big alpha...."

Greg purred lowly and wrapped his hand around Sherlock's cock teasingly. "Look at you...so hard for me..." He was panting a bit as he tossed aside the roach and pulled his lover closer, grinding against his arse. "Fuck...yeah, c'mon...ohhhh Sherlock, that feels so fucking good..." He forced himself to stand, tucking Sherlock's luggage into the back seat and locking the guitar before carrying his beautiful alpha-omega inside. He laid him out on the blanket he brought, marveling at Sherlock's panties and toying with his skirt.

"Beautiful...you're so fucking beautiful..." He whispered, stroking Sherlock's perfectly shaped cock through his knickers.

"Oh god Greg! Fuck!" He cursed and threw his head back, moaning and groaning widely with pleasure. "Gregory baby...I'm all yours...all yours!" He gripped onto him and moaned sharper, kissing him. He pushed down his full lace knickers and spread his legs. "Oh! Pound me into the floor great alpha!! Right into the floor!" He cried with excitement.

Greg had been launched into a rut, possessive my dragging Sherlock's body closer and pressing eagerly inside. "Fuck! Sherlock...oh you beautiful thing, you feel so good...!"

Sherlock cried in pleasure and kissed him. The kiss, sloppy, rough, and all teeth. Sherlock growled playfully and continued kissing him. "I want you to mark me...mark me..." He whined.

Sherlock was a horny mess every time he was close to Greg. He got hard even when the shared the same lab table his chemistry and Greg had to give him a hand job. Sherlock and lay his head on the desk and moan into his shirt.

Sherlock whined and leant back, worshiping Greg as his alpha. "Lets just run...our families can fuck off..we have each other..."

The alphamega squealed in pleasure, laying back and feeling his mate breed him steadily, he felt the same sensation he felt the night before their graduation. His womb awakening and opening to accept the sperm from the alpha. He did not realize that's why that was. He would soon find out and regret it.


	2. Sickness and Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their summer ends Sherlock grows sick, Greg doesn't know why and hurries him home. Sherlock learns reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all written in a night. Please enjoy.

As the summer went on Greg and Sherlock traveled through the different areas in England. They would stay at cheap hotels, Greg pounding Sherlock against the bed all night and sleeping well into the afternoon before they'd start the cycle all over again. 

These were long days but they were good ones. Both of them spending every second with one another. 

Sherlock sat down on Greg's lap, watching the star filled sky one night, the end of their perfect summer coming closer and their future soon would be leading them to college. Sherlock smiled and pointed at a shooting star. "Greg..look at that.." Greg nods and pressed his face into sherlock a neck. He applied soft and sweet kisses to his neck. 

"The only thing I wanna look at is you.." He murmured and wrapped his arms firmly around the alphamega's waist. Sherlock paused and looked towards him sadly, "Greg...we have three days before you have to take me back.." He looked down. Greg pulled from his neck, "we've been gone for two long beautiful months and were still going to school together. I swear we will still be together." He nods to him. Sherlock smiled, "should we start heading back?" Greg nods and stands up, setting Sherlock down. "You can sleep while I drive beautiful." 

Greg drove all night and Sherlock slept in the passenger seat. 

The next morning Sherlock woke up with a weak groan, "pull over..pull over.." He covered his mouth, eyes still closed. Greg watched him with worry, he pulled over and parked. Sherlock opened his door, unbuckling and jumping out. He rushed away from the car. He then threw up, coughing and emptying anything in his stomach. He touched his belly carefully, it was tight, he whimpered and wiped his mouth. 

Greg came to him, rubbing his back and handing him a water bottle. "Drink up, maybe just a bit of motion sickness.." Sherlock nods, "yea, maybe." He sighed an looked down after taking a large sip of the cool water. "Lets keep going." With help from Greg Sherlock got back into the car, he leaned the seat back an placed a hand to his belly. He would whimper sometimes, the sickness wanting to attack him. 

Greg watched him often, worry filled eyes following his form. "It'll be okay sherlock." 

~~

That night the alphamega and his alpha stayed in another hotel, but because of sherlocks weak fork they did not make love. Greg would hold him through the night, and would wake up and help Sherlock to the bathroom when he needed to throw up again. Greg would make ice runs, taking the small bucket to the ice machine and filling up, returning and watching Sherlock suck and crunch on the ice flakes. Greg did not sleep, he held Sherlock as he slept for twenty minutes at a time before the sickness struck yet again. 

It was a hard night for them both. And the next morning they were off again. Sherlock slept heavily in his seat, Greg drinking coffee and driving, they would be at sherlocks house in five hours and hopefully sherlocks mother would know how to help him. 

They stopped for lunch at a small dinner, Greg walking with Sherlock, the alphamega wore a pair of loose sweats and a loose shirt. He had been so sensitive that morning, whimpering with each touch so they made sure to pick out the loosest clothes. They were actually Greg's. 

They sat in a booth, Greg ordered a burger, and Sherlock ordered chicken noodle soup. Greg smiled and kissed his lips. "We will be home soon and in a week we will be in college." Sherlock smiled and touched Greg's cheek, "college with you and they after that the future!" He giggles and pulled him closer. He firmly kissed him. "I bet people are jealous.." Greg's large hand rubbed the upper area of Sherlock thigh. "They are...cause only I get to bang a sexy alphamega.." 

Alpha on alpha relationships, labeled as highly dangerous, highly sickening, and highly destructive. Yes there had been moments of alphas loosing themselves to dominance and injuring one another but alpha on alpha love was normal. Alphas usually showed a dominant and a submissive one in the relationship, bother Dom in the alpha sense, but one just a little higher than the other. This love was illegal, any alphas found breeding and trying to Create pups were stripped of gentile status and thrown into beta labor where they'd spend their life working in deadly factories. But Sherlock and Greg couldn't help themselves. Love was love. 

When their food arrived they begun hungrily eating, Sherlock nodding slowly. "So nice feeling.." He whispered. He spooned the broth and noodles into his mouth, sometimes finding a carrot or piece of chicken and happily enjoying it too. He glanced towards Greg, the alpha eating his burger calmly. "I love you." Sherlock whispered, watching him calmly. Greg looked up and smiled, "well, I love you more." Sherlock leaned in close, he kissed softly at the others lips, "I love you most.." 

When they were back on the road Sherlock was sitting up and singing to the soft music playing on the radio. This made Greg smile widely, watching him with purely happy and love filled eyes. "So what are you gonna do when you get home?" Sherlock sighed and smiled, "ignore my parents yelling, go upstairs, take a shower and touch myself thinking about you." Greg grinned evilly, "that's my Sherlock.." He growled playfully, causing Sherlock to purr out. "Before I drop you off, you and me can do it in the backseat." Sherlock laughed, "oh yes please." 

The ride continued with the two singing together, talking about the school year, or Sherlock taking a nap which Greg was happy to let happen. When they finally arrived back into the area they lived Greg parked on the small clearing they always had when they met in secret. Greg woke Sherlock up, he stood out of the car, opening one of the back doors and waiting for Sherlock to come to him. Sherlock walked slowly to him, still in sweats and the loose shirt. He connected their lips firmly, Greg nipping at sherlocks tongue and lips. Sherlock would moan softly, rolling his hips and whispering into Greg's mouth. 

Greg slowly picked Sherlock up, moving into the car and laying him down on the seats carefully. "Oh baby.." He lifted up his shirt, kissing open mouthed at Sherlock chest, leaving hickeys and bites down to his boxers. Sherlock panted and squirmed, hips slamming upwards often when he desperately needed friction against his aching cock. "Greg! Greg baby.." He gripped at the leather seats with his nails, crying out as Greg finally ripped the sweats off to reveal sherlocks little purple thong. Greg look at it with hunger, the small pieces of fabric of the thing didn't hide much, the cock basically falling out. 

Greg was quick to explore, he leaned down to lick at the cock of the cock that slipped free of the thin fabric. He lapped at it hungrily, groaning and moaning. Sherlock smiled and moaned out sharply. Greg then made his way further down, he followed the thin string of the thong to Sherlock right pink pucker. The alpha leaned in close, pressing his tongue against it. This caused sherlocks body to jerk, he had been so extremely sensitive there, his stomach burned with an odd feeling but he pushed it aside, moaning for Greg. Greg pressed his tongue within the tight pucker, his tongue curled and lapped at the inner edges. This made Sherlock squeal and arch his back. "Come on baby, get in me." 

Sherlock felt his thong be ripped off and felt Greg slide into the car with him, finally closing the door. He lifted Sherlocks legs up and against his shoulders. He then held sherlocks hips, pressing himself deep within the other. Sherlock cried out, hips buckling upwards, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. Greg watched him with greed, the way his face looked during sex gave Greg a new feeling of excitement. Greg's hips begun to move quickly. "This school year, ill come in your dorm room, and ill fuck you into the bed while your room mate sleeps. He won't even know I was there." Sherlock moaned out and tried to speak, "y-yes! He won't know! God damn it!!" He arched his back as Greg slammed into his prostrate. 

Sherlock blindly grabbed towards Greg before he finally found one of his hands, he held it tightly. Greg pounded into Sherlock, hand rubbing off Sherlock at the same time tell Sherlock gurgled out weak words of, "c-coming..." And then the alphamega heavily released all over his own belly and Greg's chest. Sherlock grew tighter around him and Greg came next, filling Sherlock up with his release. Sherlock panted and leaned back, "thank you.." Greg smiled, "I love you.." 

Greg then helped dress Sherlock sitting back in their original spots and finally arriving at sherlocks house. Sherlock grabbed his stuff, smiling as he kissed Greg. "Hurry off..I love you so painfully." Greg nods, "I'll see you in a week then." He hugged him, getting back in the car and leaving. Sherlock knocked, his mother greeted him with wide eyes. She pulled his close, "baby why'd you go?!" Sherlock just hugged back. "Were with that alpha.." Sherlock stayed silent, "tell me..." His mother growled. Sherlock sighed, "yes mummy..I love him.." 

The female omega took Sherlock upstairs to his room. "Sherlock, although love is special, you two are illegal..and pregnancy can happen and if you have a baby..they will kill the child because the government can't.." Sherlocks eyes were wide, "alphas can..get pregnant?" The woman looked up, "well yes, but the pregnancies are long and hard, but they do not make a normal pup. The pup will be born a true alpha." 

Sherlock looked at her, in one of his classes he remember them speaking about true alphas. They were the strongest of the whole gender column. They were bigger then normal alphas, they had a lot more dominance, and they were extinct. But they were made extinct by the government who didn't want them in their world. Sherlock felt sick, his belly burning. "Momma..on the trip I threw up for two days..sometimes I feel sick in the mornings or night and it burns in my belly." Violet looked at her son.

"Sherlock you need to take a pregnancy test." She left the room only to come back with a test for him. Sherlock stood and left the room, walking to the bathroom and kicking the door. He rubbed his belly slightly as he tried to relax enough to pee. When he did pee he put the stick on the counter and washed his hands. What would Greg do if he was pregnant? Hold him and accept it? Leave him..? No Greg loved him! 

Sherlock felt sick as the time came to look at the results, what he saw made him throw up heavily into the toilet. A pink plus, pregnant. He begun crying and sitting on the bathroom floor. His baby would be killed, he would be killed, Greg would be killed. But they'd be killed because of love. 

When Sherlock had the Strength he showed his mother who hugged him, "Sherlock, I can't protect you. This is your struggle, you get have it aborted..or take care of it in hiding. Sherlock looked away and shrugged, "I need to tell Greg first.." 

Sherlock then asked his mother to leave. He locked the door and laid down on his bed. He rubbed his small bump carefully, "I'm pregnant..." He stared at the dark ceiling. He sighed and rolled over, he had a week before he could tell Greg, and a week to decide the pups fate. 

Sherlock soon was fast asleep, he'd need the rest.


	3. Golden boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Greg go to college, Sherlock makes a new friend.

College, yes Sherlock had wanted to go, but the aching thought of seeing Gregory and having to tell him that he was pregnant, and they'd all most likely be killed. Who wanted to tell the person you dreamed of marrying that? No one should. 

Sherlock packed his stuff and waved to his parents, saying he loved them an would visit them again soon. By the next visit he'd be five months along.

He walked outside, dragging his stuff towards Greg's car. "Hey babe." Greg murmured and held his waist, kissing at his lips. "How's my baby alphamega doing today? No longer sick?" Sherlock flushed and kissed Greg softly. "I'm no longer sick but I still get a ache in my belly." 

Greg nods and helped him place his stuff in the car. "Well, we don't have the same dorm but we are pretty close." They had been texting their schedules. They had math, and science together. 

Sherlock sat down in the passengers seat, "well, hopefully you can come and visit often right?" Greg nods and holds the others hand. "Yes of course I'll come visit. Why would I ever make you stay alone?" 

Sherlock gave a shrug, looking out the window as his partner drove. His blue grey eyes watching the city grow as they entered London. "Wow this is a pretty big city isn't it sherly?" Sherlock blushed at the nickname, "oh hush up." He smiled. 

Sherlock wasn't wearing his pheromones, it was his check in day and they had to understand that he was a alpha In the first place. 

~~

As they pulled up and parked, Sherlock saw all the different people. He watched them curiously, humming and seeing mostly alphas and betas. Omegas not truly allowed full education. 

They both got out, Greg first helping Sherlock hold his stuff then getting his own. They made their way into the dorm, Greg kissing Sherlock before parting. 

Sherlock nervously entered his dorm, finding a short, slight thick male in his room. His blonde hair glowed in the sunlight and Sherlock paused. Sherlock cleared his throat, "hello.." Deepening his voice to sound more alpha, afraid this male wouldn't accept his act. The man turned sharply, hiding something behind his back. "Oh hello." His voice wasn't too deep, it was gentle and smooth. "I guess we're dorm mates. The names John Watson." Sherlock set his stuff down, "I'm Sherlock Holmes." He sat down and watched him, "whatcha hiding? Omega porn?" He raise his brow. 

John flushed, "no, none of that." He turned to set the thing down before fiddling with his stuff. Sherlock leaned forwards, sniffing at the air and pausing a tad. 

"So what are you here for? I'm gonna be a scientist. Or a detective." John watched him, "I'd love to be a doctor." Sherlock saw John determination and grew respect, "well John, wanna come to check in with my pal and I?" 

John paused and smiled, "ya know, that sounds great." 

~~

Sherlock walked close to Greg, smiling and talking to John. "Greg? Isn't John so cool?" Greg chuckled a bit, softly patting Sherlocks rump. "Ya, sherly, pretty damn cool. You should know John, I will be over often to see Sherlock." John looked up, "huh? Oh, alright." 

"He's a special friend." Greg purred, Sherlock flushed and smacked the other roughly. John watched enviously before relaxing, "well, it's getting dark, I'm gonna head back in, classes start tomorrow."

"I'll come with John!" Sherlock waved towards the other as he walked off. But Greg grabbed him, kissing him firmly, "you're mine sherly, remember that. He can be a friend, but nothing more." Sherlock nods, "I love you.." He snuggled into him. 

~~

Sherlock came out of the bathroom, only wearing a shirt and boxers. "Hey John? Your not really an alpha are you?" He saw how John froze. "John, don't worry, tell me and I'll tell you something.." John nervously looked away, "being an omega sometimes takes things from you. Hopes, dreams, happiness. And when I got my first heat in seventh grade my world ended, I couldn't live my dream.." 

Sherlock watched him sadly, "it's okay John.." John bit his lip, "I started taking suppressants, taking pheromones, struggling to keep on my path. I lied on my report to get in here on an alpha scholarship." 

John watched Sherlock carefully. "John, I'm an alpha, but I take pheromones because I want to be an omega. That's why I own a lot of feminine outfits, and why my hair is longer. My partner, Greg, and I have been together for two years now." Sherlock throat tightening, "but I screwed it up..and now I'm pregnant with a pure alpha." His eyes filled with tears and he saw how johns eyes widened. 

"John, he doesn't know, no one besides you and my mum. They will kill me if they find out. I'll be killed and so will the pup and Greg will work with the laboring betas." John walked to him, holding his hand, "sshhh...it's okay Sherlock.." John watched him calmly. 

John sighed, "Sherlock, you'll be okay. I promise. I'll help you out okay? I'm your friend remember." Sherlock smiled softly and hugged John close. 

~~

Sherlock said goodnight, laying in his bed and closing his eyes, smile still glued to his face. He was excited about his friendship with John, he still worried bout the growing pup but he was eager to seen how things panned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you all like this?   
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> That's where our rp ended. What do you think? Should I continue the story? 
> 
> Also, I'm open and looking for rp partners! <3


End file.
